lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Overclock Nebula cards February
Release date: April 13, 2019 OCNA-JP017 - SR Baldr of the Nordic Ascendant LIGHT/Fairy/Effect Level 4 1800/400 If you control a "Nordic" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Baldr of the Nordic Ascendant" once per turn this way. You can only use each of the following effects of "Baldr of the Nordic Ascendant" once per turn. ● During your Main Phase: You can banish 1 "Nordic" monster from your GY; Special Summon from your Deck, 1 "Nordic" monster whose Level is the same as that banished monster's original Level, except "Baldr of the Nordic Ascendant". ● If this card is banished: You can target 1 "Nordic" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. If this card was banished to activate the effect of an "Aesir" monster or by the effect of a "Nordic" Link Monster, you can Special Summon it instead. OCNA-JP016 - C Ratatoskr of the Nordic Beasts EARTH/Beast/Tuner/Effect Level 4 1000/1600 If this card is in your hand or GY: You can target 1 Defense Position monster you control; change it to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is banished: You can target 1 "Aesir" monster you control; until the end of your opponent's 2nd turn after this effect's activation, you can activate that target's effects as Quick Effects. You can only use each effect of "Ratatoskr of the Nordic Beasts" once per turn. OCNA-JP035 - SR/ScR/21ScR Hel the Nordic Ruler of Souls DARK/Fiend/Link/Effect 1600/LINK-2 Link Arrows: B BR 2 "Nordic" monsters, including a Level 5 or lower monster If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 3 of your banished "Nordic" monster; Special Summon a number of "Nordic" monsters from your Deck equal to the number of targets, then shuffle those targets into the Deck, also, for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon any monsters, except "Aesir" monsters. You can only use this effect of "Hel the Nordic Ruler of Souls" once per turn. While this card points to an "Aesir" monster, your opponent cannot target that monster with card effects, also monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Fenrir the Nordic Wolf" or "Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent" from your hand or Deck, but it has its effects negated. OCNA-JP030 - UR/UtR/ScR/21ScR Loki, Ascended Lord of the Aesir DARK/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect Level 11 3500/3200 1 "Nordic Alfar" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters For this card's Synchro Summon, you can treat 1 "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" as the 2 non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Nordic" monster from your GY, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can banish 1 "Nordic" monster from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" from your Extra Deck or GY, and if you do, add 1 Trap from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Loki, Ascended Lord of the Aesir" once per turn. OCNA-JP048 - R The Nordic World Tree Field Spell "Aesir" and "Nordic" monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. You can only use each of the following effects of "The Nordic World Tree" once per turn. ● When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Nordic" monster from your Deck to your hand. ● During your Main Phase: You can target 2 of your banished "Nordic" monsters; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 1 card. OCNA-JP018 - R Lithopsyche Butterspy DARK/Warrior/Effect Level 4 1300/0 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Butterspy" or "Papillo" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Lithopsyche Butterspy". You can only use this effect of "Lithosyche Butterspy" once per turn. Once per turn, when a Warrior monster is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position. OCNA-JP021 - C Lithodryas Papillon LIGHT/Warrior/Effect Level 4 1600/1200 If this card is Normal Summoned, while all monsters you control are "Butterspy" or "Papillo" monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Butterspy" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Lithodryas Papillon" once per turn. Once per turn, when the battle position of a monster changes, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 Warrior monster in your GY, except "Lithodryas Papillon"; Special Summon it, but it cannot be used as Synchro or Link Material. OCNA-JP032 - UR/UtR/ScR/21ScR Butterspy Papilloperative DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect Rank 4 2300/1900 2+ Level 4 "Butterspy" and/or "Papillo" monsters While face-up on the field, your opponent cannot Normal Summon monsters, nor Special Summon monsters in face-up Attack Position. Gains 300 ATK for each Defense Position monster on the field. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 2 materials from this card; destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 300 damage for each destroyed monster. OCNA-JP051 - C Butterspy Poison Dagger Equip Spell Equip only to a "Butterspy" or "Papillo" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If a monster(s) on the field is changed to face-up Attack Position, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Butterspy Poison Dagger" once per turn. Category:Blog posts